herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Lee
Jason Petro "Jace" Lee (born July 19, 2003 in Centium City, New York City, New York, United States of America) also known as Demon, is the overall main protagonist of the Shared Heroes International Cinematic Extended Film-Verse. He is the eponymous titular main protagonist of the Demon franchise. Biography Early Life Troubled Childhood Jason Lee was born on Saturday, July 19, 2003 in Centium City, New York City to Ned and May Lee. Lee had become good friends with James Beagle, his father's lifelong best friend and the butler of the Lee family, who watched over Lee throughout all of his childhood. Lee's early life was dominated by the absence of his own father who he would later describe as both "cold" and "calculating". Growing up, Lee had issues with his father, who Lee has said never told his son that he loved him, or even liked him. Since Lee was so young, his father was never able to tell him his plans for him. However, Lee did live an idyllic childhood, due to his family fortune. Lee would also grow up listening to the tales of how the previous eleven generations of the Lee family gained their fortune in Centium City, and aspired to become even better than them. Lee's father would constantly talk about Spartan, to inspire Lee to do great things in life, which highly annoyed him. At an early age, Lee quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. One thing about Lee's childhood that annoyed him was the nanny that cared for him until he was fourteen. While he was in boarding school, in eleventh grade, Lee hacked into the Pentagon on a dare by some friends. Losing His Parents In December 2017, when Lee was just fourteen, his mother and father prepared to go away for a few days and leave him alone, although his father remained skeptical about how responsible Lee would be while they were gone. While his mother offered him a chance to go with them to an opera showing before they would go, Lee refused out of annoyance and spite for his father. Sadly, they died in a "random mugging" on Murder Alley after they finished watching the opera show, leading Lee to become driven in grief for their deaths, regretting how he had felt anger towards them just three hours before their deaths and had never made up with them whilst also blaming himself for their deaths, believing himself capable of preventing their deaths if he had gone with them. For a few years, his father's business partner, Lucas Perry took over as interim CEO of LeeCorporation until Lee officially assumed the role on his eighteenth birthday. Personality Many people in the media think that Jason Lee is only just an egocentric playboy. As an adult, he was renowned for being causally arrogant, apathetic, callous, and a hedonist who enjoyed the finer things in life, namely, drinking (although this was a trick designed to make people think Lee was a drunken fool), gambling, partying, and flirting. However, it is shown that Lee does care for people, especially his friends. Although Lee causes trouble on occasion, he is more than willing to make up for his mistakes, which is one of the main reasons he became a crime-fighting vigilante. Eccentric, brilliant, outgoing, and cocky, Lee is a classic playboy, with his wealth, power, and natural charm allowing him to get just about any woman he wants. But despite his rather carefree and overconfident personality, inside Lee's heart lies loneliness, as Yen-Chu aptly described him as: "A man who has everything, but has nothing." Even following his birth as The Caped Crusader, development into The Centium Knight, reformation as The Dark Knight, and rebirth into The Demon, this stigma surrounding Lee persisted as many were quick to point fingers at him, believing his arrogance and callous attitude were the cause of many problems, even if he would only have a tenuous connection to the issue at hand. Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Jingoists Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Apprentices Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Artistic Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Atmokinetic Category:Axemen Category:Betrayed heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Blood Knight Category:Bond Creators Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Boxers Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Bully Slayers